So you want to be a hero?
by carrol692
Summary: What does it mean for a gamer with a heart of gold to play in the park?


jokkaaaaa997 always liked Saturdays, they were the best for fun things like eating pancakes, toast, orange juice, and going to the park for frisbees. Today he wants to go to the park for frisbees. He is in the kitchen. He turns to Da_OGJ_Toni.

jokkaa says, "Toni"

Da_OGJ_Toni does not answer. he has earmuffs on.

jokkaa says, "Toni."

Da_OGJ_Toni still has earmuffs.

"Fucking Toni!" he shouts and throws off his earmuffs by smacking his face.

"Gah! Don't hit!" Toni says and he shakes his head. Then he looks to jokkaa as if to ask 'What do you want?', but he does not ask 'What do you want?'. Only looks as if he will.

And jokkaa decides to tell him what he wants. "I was watching a cartoon this morning - yes, I know television doesn't exist - and it gave me the idea to play frisbees in the park. So that's what I'm gonna go do."

Toni blinks as he considers the ethical ramifications. Toni knew jokkaa still had chores to do today and he hadn't even finished his cleaning or laundry from yesterday, the lazy bastard. It wouldn't be good to encourage him because then he might grow up again to be a greedy bitch and he really didn't want him to turn out a murderer. Also frisbees at the park sounded potentiality dangerous, if someone got hurt like a frisbee in the head and then jokkaa found out he liked it, the suffering and sadism of others, then that might also make him want to do it again. jokkaa was at increased risk of becoming a murderer because he was a bitch. DaOGJToni didn't want jokkaa to become a murderer.

"Umm, nah," Toni says, "I think I should just coat you in bubble wrap and you can play in your room." (Okay he's some little overprotective lol, that is my interpretation.)

But jokkaa isn't gonna have this. "No, he says, I got hormones so buzz off." He throws some toast in his face and walks off to the park.

jokka steps outside the library into the new network. He surveyed the city. His city, now.

It twisted and turned like some intricate, bewildering spiral; some buildings arced up, escaping from the clusters of houses and shops all bundled together like the bottom of some giant handbag, from what he had heard about handbags. This building was the tallest in the city, and as he surveyed the mayhem and thought about how quickly it could be fixed, he felt it shift a little in the wind, but reminded himself that he wouldn't fall. The structure of magic enveloped him.

He shifted slightly, and the light glinted off the gonne.

He was gonna put the glad in gladiator.

The park is shining bright yellow sunlight without a cloud in the bright blue sky and all the weather is nice. The grass is vibrant green like an ocean cucumber one might find at the beech. It is a good Saturday and looks just like one. And the other bitch asses know it as well, and families are picnickering all over the park with ham sandwiches and lemonade and children are running around laughing playing tag but mostly frisbees.

jokkaa steps up to one giggling kid. He towers over the child, shadow covering him. With confused glint the child looks up and says, "Wha?"

jokkaa does a thumb-up (Not subliminal message) sign and says, "Hey, can I play frisbee with you?"

The kid smiles and says, "Sure that sounds fun!" ^_^

"There ya go kid, that's the right attitude."

They play frisbees and jokkaa whoops him at it because jokkaaaa997 plays frisbees all the time and is pretty much the expert at it this side of Ponyville and could probably champion tournaments if he wanted to, and paid the registration fees. Maybe he could even be the playstaton Frisbees Champion if he trained hard enough and did a full time training routine. But he doesn't do any of that, and it isn't because he doesn't want to pay, jokkaaaaa997 knows you have to pay to accomplish your dreams, it's just that he doesn't really want to be the world frisbee fchampion. It's just a game he wants to play on the Saturdays. And that's okay he thinks.

He throws the frisbee at the kid. "This is better than being bubble wrapped in my room," he shouts with a giggle. Haha.

"Yeah way better," says the kid, but he wasn't there for that conversation.

jokkaaaaa997 is struck with divine inspiration and drops to his knees. He closes his eyes and cries, "I don't know if you can hear me... or if you're even there... forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned in a most grievous way. I have given in to the temptation of the devil, and broken one of your laws. Forgive me, Father, for I am gay."

The lord's eyes were locked on him now.

Another shudder went down jokkaa's spine, but it was warm. It felt odd... a warmth was spreading inside him... like someone was pissing down from Above, and watching him.

"Please. I tried so hard to heal myself, but I fear I may never be whole again. I am so ashamed, Father."

Tears dribbled down his cheeks.

"If you could find it in your heart to forgive my sins, and make me whole again, I promise I will never stray far from you ever again."

Tears were pouring down his cheeks now, and jokkaaaaa997 had to bite his tongue to keep himself from sobbing. The warm sensation inside his body turned into a feeling of arms wrapped around him, and jokkaaaaa997 felt that he was making the right decision.

But he wondered - why did it feel like the person holding him was sobbing?

"In Jesus precious name I pray, Amen."

A hand touched jokkaa's shoulder. The kid stood beside him now. "You are brave."

"I am hellbound," the gamer replied, wiping my eyes. "I committed a horrible and monstrous sin."

The kid nodded in agreement. "You will die and go to hell."


End file.
